One night can change every thing
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: Leah and her friend Carol go out to see that hope is not all lost and meets a sexy Jacob Black time to resort to her old ways and give him a night he won't forget
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up my peeps going to do a one shot here? This will be my first, as well as my first lemon. Please review it makes me feel good and want to continue if you like this one I will turn it into a story.**_

Leah's POV

"Hey carol, what's up?"

"Nothing Lee, I'm just bored as hell"

"Girl who are you telling? I'm so tired of sitting at home I need to go out and get some."

"I know lets go out, you want to?"

"Yah let me get ready, call you in a half hour?"

"Yah sounds great" so I went to get ready. It was Friday I'm all alone on a Friday night yah right like that was happening I'm Leah Clearwater, I'm known for getting some as if ill be home tonight sulking over an ex, as if.

I went in the bathroom to shower. When I was done with that I blow dried my hair straight down to my bra strap, black as the night. And slipped into my mini black halter top dress that stopped about mid thigh. I was hot with my bangs out and everything. So ready.

"Hey you ready?"

"yah you?"

"hell yah" lets meet up at bar none"

"be there if you will"

" oh trust me, ill be there."

With that I was off.

I went out of my penthouse apartment down the elevator to my brand new red charger.

It was my baby now I know some may say that car sucks but its been my dream to have one ever since 2008 now in 2012, it was my time to shine.

"Hey carol you look good"

"Thanks girl you too!"

"You ready to dance"

"hell yessss…"

We got in and I had already eyed my conquest of the night.

He was well built in his white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair spiked up in top.

He was russet colored a lot like me, he was fine and I would enjoy this.

Just then, well looky here my favorite song to grind fast to, love games by lady gaga.

"Hey you wanna dance?" I asked him

" yah sure"

We walked to the dance floor his cock immediately hit my ass, and we just went wild grinding.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

Huh!  
>Huh!<p>

I wanna kiss you,  
>but if I do then I might miss you, babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<br>Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
>A lovegame, a lovegame<p>

His cock was so hard rubbing into my ass it made me so wet.

Hold me and love me  
>Just wanna touch you for a minute<br>Maybe three seconds is enough  
>For my heart to quit it<p>

let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>don't think too much, just bust that kick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

By now we were in a full on grope session.

Huh!

I'm on a mission  
>and it involves some heavy touching, yeah<br>You've indicated your interest  
>I'm educated in sex, yes<br>And now I want it bad, want it bad  
>A lovegame, a lovegame<p>

Hold me and love me  
>just want touch you for a minute<br>Maybe three seconds is enough  
>For my heart to quit it<p>

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

Huh!

I can see you staring there from across the block  
>with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh<br>The story of us, it always starts the same  
>with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game<br>And a game (huh)  
>And a game (huh)<br>And a game (huh)  
>A lovegame!<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Donz the lovegame<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love  
>Or you want fame<br>Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)  
>Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)<p>

Let's play a lovegame  
>Play a lovegame<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? (Don't think too much just bust that stick)  
>Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)<p>

Huh!

By the time we were done we were so hot for each other its not even funny sweat pouring off both of us, he was so hard and between my legs was so slick, ugn!

"you want to head to my place" I asked him

"Fuck yes" he breathed out.

"Let's go my cars this way."

We barely got in the door with my thong till it was torn from my body

His strong hands were everywhere.

"whats your name?"

"Jake" he said breathless pulling away from my lips.

"yours?"

"Leah, but my friends call me Lee"

"Why you want to know my name?"

"Cause I want to know who's name I'm about to scream "I whispered in his ear

"uhhh"

"What baby" "you scared?"

"Fuck no I'm just a little ill prepared, I didn't bring anything"

"ohh don't worry baby I got you covered in on the pill"

"How do I know you're clean"

"it's called trust baby, you don't trust me.?"

"I don't even know you."

"I know that's why it's called trust, when you're in doubt, trust"

"Ok, I trust you"

"Ok then on with the show"

Did I was a freak I love men and all they have to offer.

And by all I mean all.

He started to kiss me again when we got to the bed he laid me down, never breaking the kiss, and then he moved to my cheek and neck. Gently tugging with his teeth and licking and sucking on my neck, for sure there'd be a mark there in the morning. Just a little souvenir to remember him by, and trust I want to remember.

I started to feel him, my hands running all over his shirtless body.

He got up on his knees and raised me up too unzipping my dress and pulling it down under my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra.

Then reaching for the bottom half of my dress and pulled it up exposing my black lace thong. I thought I heard him moan at the sight but was quickly assured when he diver strait for my sex.

He lick the lace covered mound.

Then pulling the fabric to the side to have better access to my honey.

He was devouring me.

"uhh oh jake.."

"yah baby tell me how good it feels"

"phhhh uhgnnn fuckkk"

"that's right baby"

He was flicking his tongue across my clit.

"ohh jake I..i'm…..i'm gonna cummmmm.!"

"ok baby cum for me cum hard"

He didn't have to tell me twice so I did and it was the best I've ever had like that drake song.

"Wow Jake that mouth and tongue of yours is fucking incredibly amazing"

"Or so I've heard"

"Ok touché, but right now payback time."

"I can't wait."

I moved until I was on my knees in front of him

He still had his pants on I reached for the button and un did it quickly. I almost broke his zipper trying to get it down.

"Someone's eager to taste me huh?"  
>"Hell yah, you didn't know?" he chuckled and moaned at the same time.<p>

I got his boxers down to his ankles and began my mission in search of the white lava I've craved for a while now.

I gently licked up his shaft, he was huge it seemed like forever to get to the head but trust me I was giving God praise for sending me this so well-endowed man.

"ohh shit…Lee" he ground out in a saucy tone which made me wetter than I was already if that was even possible, I mean what women let out water falls before penetration.

I was licking around his head now sending him into oblivion his head was back in pleasur and I couldn't see them but I'm sure his eyes were closed

"Jake tell me when you going to cum."

"O hell yessss…"

"ohh dam lee I'm so close" he moaned out

"awww shit right there"

He was yelling now as I bobbed my head up and down his shaft.

"Lee im cummiin now fuck yess right now"

I knew he was about to be very pissed but it would all be better if he just waits you knoe.

"ok" I stopped and pulled away from him abruptly.

"what the fuck I was cumming Lee!"

"I know that's why I stopped, if you wait till the end of the night you'll blow so much more and it will feel so much better, I promise I won't hurt you tonight"

"what do you mean by hurt? What did you have in mind?"

"ohh I don't know maybre a little prostate play."

"what the Hell is that?"

"shhh calm down I promise you'll love it"

"you trust me right"

"I guess"

Ok then just let me please you"

And with that I kissed him passionately

"ok so you ready.?"

"yah"

"ok so lay back and spread your legs"

"What the…. Hell no!"

"Oh shut up you act like you've never wondered what it be like to have it played with."

"Hell no and I'm not gonna start now."

"please I haven't done it in a long time."

"what are you gonna do?"

"just one finger I promise but if you ask ill add more"

"ok" yessss he was gonna have a night like no other.

_**Ok so there it is if you like it ill add more and its going to be a little bi next chapter so if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks and please review and ill update as soon as possible …. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok lay back" i lied back while leah spread my legs.  
>She reached over me to her dresser and pulled out some lube and condoms. I was still not sure about letting her do this, i've never had anything in my ass before, but for some strange reason, i trusted her. She lubed up her finger stroking it, as if it were a cock. While mine had gone limp thinking of what was next to come which probably wouldnt be me.<br>"You ready?" she asked  
>"Ready as Ill ever be."<br>"Okay pick your legs up"  
>I did as she asked and made my knees come up to my chest and my legs spread as wide as i could get them<br>I think on some level i wanted this.  
>She squeezed some lube on my ass and rubbed the hole.<br>She looked like she kept checking in on me to see if i'd back out.  
>Then i felt pressure on my hole.<br>Then it felt like i was shitting backwards u know like when you're constipated and it hurts so u try to suck it back in. That's how it felt. I scrunched up my nose and anal muceles i could be a man and lie and say it didnt hurt but fuck that.  
>"Ow leah wait, give me a minute."<br>She nodded and waited a minute  
>I nodded for her to continue.<br>As she kept going in and out the pain lessoned and it actually started to feel good and my groans of uncomfortableness turned into moans of pure lust  
>"Uhh... shit... damn leah add another finger" she smiled at my change of heart.<br>"I thought u'd like it"  
>"She added more lube and another finger it hurt a little ,but not for long<br>"Ohh yess fuck me baby...aww shit" i panted  
>"It gets better"<br>"I dont think it can ugnh i feel so full shit"  
>Then her fingers started to feel around for something and she looked .<br>"Babe what are u doing?"  
>"Trying to find it"<br>"Trying to find whaaaaaaattt shittt uhggghh god... yesssss."  
>"that" she said matter of factly.<br>"What ugnhhh the...oh shit..us that?"  
>"That my friend is the male g-spot<br>The prostate"  
>"Oh ok don't care just massage it again please" by now there were 3 fingers in my ass and i was on edge and loving every minute of it.<br>"Ohh shit lee what are you doing to me I'm gonna cum and i haven't even touched my cock baby?...yeah fuck that ass babe."  
>"Ugghhg yeah ohh dame baby immm cummmmmming other shit function me hard baby oh dam im cummming so fuckim harrd shit." Then thick whit streams shot from my cock onto my chest. Leah pulled her hand out from my ass and up to my chest taking my cum and smearing it all on her lips. And bringing her fingers to my mouth so i could taste myself. And i slurp up all the cum off her fingers.<br>"I taste good."  
>"Yes you do" she threw the box of condoms at me "but its your turn to fuck the shit out me now. "<br>"Get up here and turn over then"  
>"I want you to fuck my ass can u do that for me"<br>"I don't think i oppose to anything anymore"  
>"Good"<p> 


End file.
